1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an antenna intended for reception and transmission of electromagnetic microwaves in the wavelength range of .lambda. and consisting of a substrate layer of low dielectric material that is structured on one side with a conductive ground plane and whose opposing side is conductive in the form of micro-strip circuits.
The area of application of the invention extends fundamentally to the mobile communications and handheld technologies within the spectral range of between 890 MHz and 960 MHz or 1710 MHz and 1890 MHz whereby the components described in the invention are integrated into the respective terminal devices and handheld technologies.
2. Description of Related Art
Familiar antenna solutions for the area of mobile communications applications are based on linear antenna designs in the form of single-pole applications in shortened or unshortened execution. These linear antennas are familiar both as externally installed aerial antennas [Bordantennen] an as components that are integrated directly with the terminal device, as well as those affected by various directional factors and effectiveness, whereby these components are exclusively omnidirectional at the azimuth level. Familiar flat antenna solutions are based on planar arrangements similar to dipolar configurations whose radiation pattern is irregular and exhibits and, in conjunction with the respective antenna support or antenna body, the characteristics of a significant radiation field deformations. The radiation field properties relevant to the area of application are clearly inferior to those of the classical linear antenna. Likewise, fade or tune out properties of the radiation pattern are not demonstrable. Furthermore there are no known solutions, whose electromagnetic or radiation characteristics are achieved on the basis of asymmetrical and open wave guide technology, particularly that of micro-strip technology, using foil circuitry or foil-like conducting surfaces.
The azimuth omnidirectional antenna configuration elaborated in Patent DE 41 13 277 proceeds exclusively from a foil as a structural support, whereby the described antenna component is subject to a capacitative top loading outside of the terminal device container. In like manner, the azimuth omnidirectional antenna configuration illustrated in Patent DE 41 21 333 starts with an electrically non-conducting foil as a mechanical structural support, whereby the main radiation direction with respect to the elevations exhibits a slope of approximately (minus) -30.degree. (degrees of angle); that is, it exhibits a negative elevation angle.